


Drunken I Love You

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Dan gets drunk and decides he wants a dance with Phil
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Drunken I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does have a lot of mention of vomit, including kind of describing when it happened.

Dan danced into the kitchen with a speaker. It was blasting "I Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley. He grabbed Phil and pulled him close. He started swaying back and forth.  
"What's this?" Phil asked.  
"I've always wanted to slow dance with someone I love at 2 in the morning," Dan said, his words were slurred together. He slipped, but Phil caught him.  
"Dan, you're drunk," Phil said. "All you need is to sleep." Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist.  
"Dance with me babe," he slipped again and began badly singing the lyrics. Phil smiled and shook his head, but decided there was no harm in it. He pulled Dan in as close as they could be and swayed with him. Dan sloppily kissed Phil's cheek, leaving a bit of slobber there. Phil used his shoulder to rub it off. Dan's breath smelled terribly of alcohol, but he couldn't find himself to care. He was wrapped up in the arms of someone he deeply cared about and loved. Something he couldn't honestly say he'd done before. Not with anyone he'd been this in love with. And I can't help falling in love with you. Phil whispered the lyrics into Dan's ear who smiled and treated him to another drunken kiss.  
Phil couldn't even think of a time he's been this happy. Which was strange. He'd been on tour twice now. Performing for thousands of people who adored him. He'd lived thirty-two, almost thirty-three years. But nothing compared to this. Holding his boyfriend and swaying back and forth to what has to be known as the most romantic song in all of history. Thirty-two years and this was the best moment of his life.  
Dan put his head on Phil's shoulder and closed his eyes. Phil could only stare at the beauty that was Dan Howell.  
He felt Dan start heaving. Oh no. Phil tried to force him to a trash can so he didn't throw up everywhere but there was no luck. Dan threw up all over the floor, all down his own clothes, and all down Phil's clothes.  
"Sorry Phil," Dan murmured. Phil shrugged. He helped Dan walk around the puddle of vomit and to the bathroom. There, he ran Dan a nice bath and helped him get out of his clothes so he wouldn't get covered in puke. He eased Dan into the tub and told him to stay there. Dan got too distracted by the bubbles to care. Phil grabbed Dan's clothes and took them out to the kitchen and threw them in a plastic bag. Good thing they were just his pajamas and not anything too expensive. He could just throw them away instead of having to actually take care of them. He could replace pajamas. He looked at the puddle on the floor and tried to think of how to get it cleaned up.  
He grabbed a mop bucket and a rag and went at the floor. He decided he would use just water first, get rid of that water and rag, and get cleaner to get the germs off the floor.  
Once he got the mess cleaned up, he went to check on Dan. He was still content in the tub, but Phil helped him wash up and gave him clean pajamas to get into. He instructed him to brush his teeth once he was dressed. Dan had nodded. When he came out of the bathroom, Phil helped him into bed, put a trash can nearby, and made him lay on his side so he didn't drown in his own puke.  
Then he got the mess that was his pajamas cleaned up and got himself cleaned up. He threw away the bags that had both his and Dan's pajamas in them and took the trash out. No need to have that in the house. Once he came back, he double checked everything for cleanliness and smell before heading to bed.  
"I love you, Philip," Dan sleepily said.  
"I love you too," Phil whispered back before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
